1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a face powder compact. More specifically, the invention relates to a compact enclosing a powder tray and having a latch button which may, after unlatching the cover, be pressed harder to pop the powder tray up out of the base for replacement or refill.
2. Description of Related Art including Information Disclosed under .sctn..sctn.1.97 to 1.99
There are many compacts disclosed by patents of the prior art.
An example is in U.S. Pat. No. 1,597,378 which issued Aug. 24, 1926 to W. G. Kendall. This patent shows a compact having a metal box-like base having an insert with a circular well normally holding a face powder tray. The base is provided with a hinged cover. A spring latch positioned in the front of the box is arranged to unlatch the cover upon a light press and to also drive the tray up out of the well upon a heavy press.